


MCYT smutshot requests I guess [ON HIATUS]

by ThatOneChillPerson



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Schlatt, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rarepair, Smutshots, first smut, how do tags work, i have sinned, legit will do mostly any ship, mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like men, practicing smut, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChillPerson/pseuds/ThatOneChillPerson
Summary: Oh gods I've fucking sinned, help me. I do rare pairs like Techno/Jschlatt and shit. Just request, but remember that this is my book and I don't have to approve if I don't like the ship :)
Relationships: Dream/Jschlatt/Technoblade, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 75
Kudos: 170





	1. Request page

Um, so I have sinned, just request some rare ships and I might do one shot of them idrc EDIT: WHEN REQUESTING, PLEASE STATE THE SHIP, WHOSE TOP OR BOTTOM, AND PROMPT! YOU MAY GIVE LITTLE OR MANY DETAILS. THANK YOUUU! <3

REQUESTS IN ORDER:

1\. inferno_ram: Techno x Schlatt x Dream

2\. Jaspine_Apple: Wilbur x Schlatt smut

3\. Notters_Galaxy: Awesamdude x Ponk (On hold since don't have enough info

4\. t_jupiter: Technoblade x Jschlatt

5\. Tsunami stars: Awesamdude x Ponk

6\. Cadencewastaken: Fundy X 5up FLUFF

ALSO, UPDATES MIGHT BE A TAD SLOW BECAUSE I HAVE ANOTHER BOOK. APOLOGIES AND APPRECIATION FOR UNDERSTANTING <3


	2. Techno x Jschlatt smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @shashaphaapha  
> Criticisms is appreciated and welcomed! <3

3rd POV

Jesus CHRIST. Technoblade agreed to work with Mr. Jschlatt and guard him, but he wished he hadn't. Wilbur said that he was a good person, that was suppose to be funny and pleasant to be around, not this fucking nuisance **sheep**. Honestly, the guy was going to get himself killed with the way his mouth runs, and it might just be by his guard himself. These dark thoughts of just _murdering_ him were surrounding his head. You could practically _see_ the dark clouds, and any normal person would steer FAR away from the piglin hybrid who could crush anyone with his strength and his big and tall stature. It's a shame that the man he was planning to kill isn't scared.

"Oi, big guy, keep up would ya?" Schlatt drawled in an exaggerated Brooklyn accent, as if he was irritated. God, if he got his hands on the ram, he didn't know what he would do to. Growling, Techno sped up his pace, and loomed over him, head down, mood aggravated. 

"Jeez, you really woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't you." Schlatt looked back and cocked his head, a smirk already prominent.

"Yeah, and you're making it SOO much better Mr. President." Techno responds, scowling.

"Oh thank you Blade, I'm such a saint aren't I?" Schlatt completely tuned around now, grinning at him in a seeming good nature, ignoring the thick tension between them. 

"You should turn around Mr. President, you might trip." Techno growled.

"Aren't you the best guard." Schlatt cooed, turning back around.

No response. Techno felt it coming. Dear god this was going to be the most difficult season yet.

Techno holed up in his isolated house residing in the cold north instead of using his Manberg residence that was oh so graciously provided by Mr. President himself. Schlatt was probably losing his shit right now, but not because he cared. A shame. He was here trying to suffer through this season without a needy sheep trying to get on his nerves. Now here he is, trying to distance himself from everyone else whilst his sexual desires skyrocketed beyond what he his limit. 

Really, this took the cake for the poorest of timing.

Techno was pacing rabidly in the base of his house, sweating and panting, not even trying to keep all these _thoughts_ away.

Schlatt bursts into his house. 

"Hey Mr. Blade, what're ya doing?! I need you to gu-" 

Before he knew it, Schlatt was pinned on the nearest surface, Techno trapping him, towering almost two feet over, his pink hair matted and sticking to his face, groaning. 

Schlatt instantly detected the smell, also being a hybrid who suffered from this. 

"Holy shit Techno, are you...in heat or something?"

Starting to grind on Schlatt's now semi-hard cock, Techno murmured. "I-It's not heat, n-not like you, i-it's a rut."

"L-Like a mating season?" 

Techno nodded.

Schlatt spoke, flustered, mumbling through his hands. "D-Do you want me to l-leave, or I-I can, um, h-help? I feel your pain man, I go through heats as well." But Techno already agreed, grinding hotly on Schlatt, peppering light kisses on his neck whilst unbuttoning Schlatt's blazer.

After Schlatt was shirtless and Techno's cloak laid unclasped at their feet, Techno rasped. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I can try to stop anytime."

"I'll be _fine_ Techno. I'm not that fragile." 

"Alright. Let's go upstairs then." He drags Schlatt up and practically carries him up the stairs and throws him on the bed. With Schlatt splayed out, Techno straddles him and leans down, his arms on either side of him, working on his neck, leaving rosey hickeys all over his neck and shoulders. Schlatt softly whined, fumbling with Techno's dress shirt and pants.

Their clothes lay scattered around the floor, Techno looming over Schlatt as he applies lube to his fingers with Schlatt squirming underneath, rubbing his thighs for friction and heat.

Techno suddenly stuck two slick fingers inside Schlatt, rapidly scissoring and curling his fingers. 

"MmnAH TECHNO! OH JESUS RIGHT THERE!"

Adding a third finger, Techno continues ramming Schlatt's prostate. Schlatt was a moaning, screaming mess already, and they've just started.

"T-TECHNO! I-I'M GONNA CUM! OH GOD AH- HAH-"

Techno quickly pulls his fingers to the disappointment of Schlatt, who whines in response, rubbing his thighs to replace the lost heat.

"Don't you want my dick to cum to instead of my fingers?" Techno purred, amused. 

Schlatt widens his eyes, nodding feverishly.

Techno chuckles lowly, reaching over to spread a generous amount of lube on his dick. And without warning, inserts himself in.

" AH- FUCK!" Schlatt cried, arching his back, tears quickly coming out and streaming down. 

"Oh no baby don't do that, you only turn me on more." Techno groans as he bottoms out.

Schlatt quickly nods despite not used to Techno's size yet, too blinded with lust to care about the pain. A big mistake. 

Techno adjusts, grabbing Schlatt's legs and throws them over his shoulders, and starts thrusting quickly. 

Schlatt yells and moans, becoming almost pornographic, more tears streaming down his face. Techno looks up from his concentrated stare to see the mess he created. 

Schlatt's mouth was open in a constant pant, his face a roses red, the teardrops mingling with the sweat running down his face. His back was arched, barely brushing against Techno's stomach. And he was small. So very small. Techno felt like he could crush and destroy Schlatt. And maybe he would do just that.

"Fuck...you have no right being this enticing." Techno growled, practically pounding Schlatt, quickly finding his prostate and abusing it. 

If Schlatt was yelling before, now he's downright screaming. He would be writhing, if not Techno's hands holding him down, his tiny, submissive state too weak to fight against it. His moans were intoxicating to Techno, beckoning him to go faster, harder, to fucking **destroy** the sheep under him. As his thrusts became rougher, Schlatt rewarded him with his beautiful noises coming out, so loud and enticing, tears pouring down due to the overstimulation. Schlatt suddenly cums, panting, his throat raw from the shouting and noises. Techno's still ramming though, giving little time for Schlatt to recover before he's back in the abyss of pleasure and lust as Techno dominates him, making leaps and bounds to chase after his own climax. The thrusts are sloppy now, but still as powerful as ever. A little blood trickles down Schlatt's thighs as tears traverse down Schlatt's cheeks, a sight that Techno wants to make so many more times. 

Techno feels his high coming, going rougher than ever, and with Schlatt's cries edging him, he gives one last thrust before blowing his load inside Schlatt's warmth. 

Looking back at the mess he made, Techno admires how Schlatt's little stomach seemed to have gotten bigger, presumably by him, how cum drips down from his asshole down to his inner thigh, a sight almost hypnotic. This all contributes to an impossibly arousing mess called Jschlatt, who is staring at him though his long lashes, eyes half lidded, the tear track still visible on his face. 

Techno fetches some towels for them to clean up. Tiredly cleaning them both up, Techno lazily kisses Schlatt as he snuggles against Techno's bare chest. Techno drapes an arm around Schlatt, and like that, they give into the exhaustion embracing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JSJSJSJS THIS TOOK A WHILE I COULDNT WRITE THE SMUT, AMD I KEPT DELAYING IT BC I WAS EMBARASSED AHAHUJNO IM SORRY. CRITICISM?
> 
> ALSO HOLD ON:  
> FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK AAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> unedited


	3. Techno X Schlatt X Dream (INCOMPLETE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES, THIS IS FUCKING INCOMPLETE. I WILL FINISH THIS, BUT COULD ANYONE IN THE COMMENTS OLEASE TELL ME HOW TO DO THREESOMES WITHOUT GIVIMG SCHLATT A VAGINA 
> 
> I NEED SERIOUS HELP, AND I AM TRULY JUST SO FUCKING SORRY I'V BEEN FEELING LIKE SHIT AND SCHOOL WORKS SUCKS
> 
> HELP

**3rd POV**

Schlatt writhed against his bonds as Techno and Dream lightly graze their fingers all over his bare body. If it made him feel better, a silky, blood red blindfold filled up his vision, sparing him from the embarrassment of seeing them look at his naked body.

"Oh Schlatt." Techno murmurs. "Why did you do this?"

"Just shut the fuck up and get it over with." Schlatt snaps, turning his head to where Techno's voice came from.

"What, do we need to put a gag on as well?" Dream teases, drawing his hand to cup his jaw. Schlatt jerked away from the touch. 

"You bastards." 

"Tut tut Schlatt, _you_ agreed to this. This is our payment, and it's your fault you didn't pay up." Dream gives him a sickening smile. "But this might be better. I never knew you had a nice body Schlatt." 

Schlatt squirms, feeling their eyes trail all over his body that Dream deemed , "nice." With subtle curves ,a slender figure, and a splattered constellation of marks and freckles dotting around, Schlatt's body was more than just 'nice.' Might even be considered downright flawless. 

"Well, should we get started?" Techno interrupts, starting to unbutton his dress shirt.

"We should." Dream answers, pulling his hoodie off. Schlatt pulls against the rope in a futile last attempt to escape. They both took notice at the pathetic attempt and smirk at each other. 

With their clothes scattered around the bed, they climbed on the bed, soft creaking signaling Schlatt that they were on the bed with him. Frantically pulling on the restaints, Schlatt could practically see the grin on their face. Dream grasps his small wrists in his hand, adjusting so he was straddling him as Techno slips behind Schlatt. 

"Look, we're gonna fuck you to the oblivion," Dream growls, "until you're hoarse and can't run that stupid mouth of yours. You won't be able to walk for a month after this. Then we'll deem the debt paid." Schlatt moaned quietly, getting louder as Dream suddenly starts palming him, Techno roughly pulling his head to connect their lips, kissing the moan off his mouth. This went on for a little bit, lulling Schlatt into an illusion of gentleness whilst the other two's cock hardened, images of Schlatt being dominated under them flicked by.

Their patience quickly disappeared, Dream grinding on Schlatt, peppering kisses and hickeys on his shoulder and beck. Techno kissed Schlatt forcefully now, gaining entrance and exploring his mouth. 

Techno's hand absentmindedly travelled downwards. Schlatt squirmed, feeling the fingers get closer to his ass. He disconnected their lips, resting his head on his shoulder, drinking in all the pants and moans coming from Dream jerking him off as he lubed up his fingers. Without warning, he plunged a finger in. Schlatt gasped at the feeling, squeezing his eyes shut as Techno adds another finger and bit his own marks with Dream's. Dream chuckles, capturing Schlatt's swollen lip with his. 

_"Such a good boy.~"_ Techno cooed, curling his fingers. 

They gradually got rougher, Techno adding a third, and even a fourth finger, thrusting in and out. Dream jerked him off faster, their tongues danced as Schlatt breathes heavily, little pinpricks of tears starting to bleed through the blindfold while he took in all of these wonderful, fulfilling sensations. 

_"You're doing so good lasting this long.~"_ Dream purred against Schlatt's lips, stroking faster.

 _"F-Fuck, I-I might cu- AH!"_ Schlatt cried, jerking at the rope tying his hands up. Techno grinned against his throat, finally finding his prostate. Pulling out his fingers, Schlatt whined, his high whimper cut off with a gasp. Dream suddenly biting his bottom lip, drawing little dots of blood. 

"Sooo, how should we do this? Share him?" Techno lowered his head to Schlatt's neck, his teeth grazing against the bitten and marked skin. "Would you like that little ram?" He murmured, relishing the arroused squirms from him.

"I think he would." Dream responds for him, with a feverish nod from Schlatt confirming it. 

"Alright, come here Dream." They adjusted, so both were positioned at the entrance.

"You ready?" Dream asked. A nod was given, and they inserted themselves in. 

Already, Schlatt was whining and biting his slightly bloodied bottom lip desperately, pulling at the rope and muttering curses under his breath as tears starting to pour out. 

They all groaned, Schlatt squirming a little as tears poured out, jerking his hands against the bonds. 

_"You're doing so good taking on the both of us."_ Techno groaned. Dream bucked his hip, earning a gasp. A series of whimpers and moans spilled out as they bottomed out. 

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Techno questions.

"Ngh, yeah." 

"Can we 

**INCOMPLETE, WILL FINISH. PLEASE GIVE ADVICE ON HOW TO DO THIS W/O GIVING THEM A VAGINA AS WELL AS A DICK**

**FUCKING HELL I FEEL LIKE ABSOLUTE SHIT, AND IM SORRY U HAVE TO SEE THIS. SO SORRY.**

**dw I hate me too :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact I don't like writing blow jobs (I tried writing one for this one haha.)  
> It makes me uncomfortable so if you want me to write a blow job for ur request, please specify and I'll try ^^


	5. little note

**Ok, this book had it coming. I've lost motivation do write the smutshots, so it's going on an indefinite hiatus**

**What does that mean? The book is on hold for who knows how long. I could pick it back up tomorrow or the next year, who knows.**

**I am am truly sorry to those who requested and couldn't receive their one shot, but I was getting nowhere besides wasting my battery staring at blank or unfinished oneshots.**

**love you all 💛💛💛**


End file.
